Pokemon Ying
=Prologue= : Its a bright and sunny day. Birds are chirping and the wind is blowing. RING!! ''Omega's alarm clock sounds. My mom pops i the door and says "Rise and shine!" :: "Ok mom i'll be right down." I say wearily. : I pop out of bed and get ready for the day. I come downstairs and see that i had a special breakfast made, but I saw no sign of my mom anywhere. Right when I sit down, my mom pops up and screams "HAPPY BIRTHDAY! You turn 10 today. I talked to professor Kululu and he said hes ready for your journey. You will pick up your new pokemon tomorrow. OH MY GOSH! WE GOT TO START PACKING!" :: ''Mom runs upstairs to start packing. :: "Yess. I can finally start my journey....... tomorrow." I say happily while eating my breakfast. ::::::::::: 15 Hours Later :: "Go to bed and rest up for tommorow" My mom says. :: "Ok..." I say "uuh....." and my voice trails off. :: "What was that son?" :: "Nothing" :: "Wait! Omega! I want to give you something." :: Omega walks back down the stairs. :: "This is a pokemon i want you to have." :: "Oh my gosh, thank you thank you thank you! =Chapter 1-My New Pokemon!= : RING!! ''Omega's alarm clock sounds. I wake up and I ride my bike to professor Kululu's lab. I burst through the door and I stumble on something. Professor Kululu hears me and comes over. He gives me his hand and says "Hi nice to meet you, I'm professor Kululu and you must be.... Omega" :: "Hello Professor, yes I'm Omega and I'd like to start my journey." :: "Very well then, please come with me." :: ''Both walk to pokemon starter section. :: "This is where you get to choose a pokemon." :: "OK" :: "You can choose between Bubbles, Vesper, or Heat" :: "Um............. I will choose..... VESPER!" :: "Good choice, this pokemon is grass and poison." :: "YES I got Vesper!" =Chapter 2-A New Friend= :: "Wait before you leave, i want you to have these, pokeballs and a pokedex." :: "Ok thanks! Bye I'm leaving on my journey now!" :: "Ahhhhhh.. the kids these days" :: "GO Vesper!" :: Turns on pokedex. :: Vesper is a grass and poison type pokemon. Its evolved form is Vespa. This pokemon is the snake pokemon. It has a tail that can ratlle to scare away enemies. ::::Moves: ::::::Tail Thwack ::::::Poison Knot ::::::Leaf Storm ::::::Grass Sting :: "Vesper! Tail Thwack on that bush!" :: "Oww...!" :: Stranger scratches his head. :: "Oh my gosh! I am so.. sorry." :: "Its ok, I was looking for my pokemon Mink, have you seen him?" :: "What does he look like?" :: "It is small, white, and it looks kind of like an eel." :: "OK I don't think I've seen it but lets start looking!" :: "I think I found it!" yelled the stranger. :: "MIII MIIII" :: The pokemon jumps of and into a lake nearby. :: "Where is it!" I said. :: "It jumped into the la..." his voice trailed off. :: "I'm going to help you get Mink back! Don't give up yet! Go horuseus!" :: Turns on pokedex. '' :: "Wow that's a cool pokemon you got there!" :: "I know, it was a gift from my mom" :: "Say, how long have you been on this trip of yours?" :: "Um....." :: ''Looks at watch. '' :: "Apparently... 1 hour." :: ''Stranger spit takes. :: "WHAT?! 1 HOUR?!" :: "Yup" :: "Wow, can i come with you on your journey?" :: "Yeah, but first, lets get your pokemon back!" :: "Oh right, my pokemon, yeah lets go!" =Chapter 3-Saving a Trainer's Pokemon= :: "First, lets see what Horuseus' moves are." ::::Moves: ::::::Mystic Zone ::::::Mystic Inferno Flare ::::::Mystic Inferno Ice ::::::Mystic Sun God ::"Awesome!" I yelled. "Horuseus, when Mink jumps up, freeze the water with Mystic Inferno Ice!" ::Splash! Mink jumps up. Horuseus uses Mystic Inferno Ice. ::"Mink Return" The stranger commands. I haven't properly introduced myself, I'm Damien but I like to be called Tama." ::"OK Tama, nice to meet you, and yes, I'd like you to come with me on my journey." ::"YAY!" ::Both walk into the forest ::"It's a nice day out isn't it Tama?" ::"Yeah it's nice, why don't you say we have a battle?" ::"OK! Lets go!" =Chapter 4-My First Battle= ::"Go Horuseus!" ::"Go Mink!" ::"Horuseus, strike him with Mystic Inferno Flare!" ::"Dodge it Mink!" ::Mink swiftly dodges. ::"Wow, that Mink is fast" I said under my breath. ::"GO Mink! Water Shoot!" ::"Horuseus, evaporate it with Mystic Inferno Flare!" ::Mystic Inferno Flare hits while Water Shoot evaporates. ::"Yeah! Now! Attack with Mystic Inferno Ice." ::"Mink! Use Evasive Action!" ::Mink dodges. ::"HORUSEUS! Rapid Fire Mystic Sun God!" ::Mink gets hit rapidly and faints. ::"Yay! I win!" I yell. ::"Aww.... Good battle." ::"Yeah great battle!" I say cheerily. ::They walk' 'until they get to Obsisian City. They go into the Pokemon Center to heal their pokemon. ::"Tomorrow, I'm going to challenge the gym!" I say. ::"Ok I'm going to battle after." ::They'' retrieve their pokemon and'' they sleep in the Pokemon Center. In the morning, they walk to the Akumila City Gym. =Chapter 5-My First Gym Battle= ::They walk into the gym. ::"Hello? Is anybody here? I'd like to challenge the gym leader to a gym battle!" ::Nobody answered. :Just then, someone walked in. "Hellooooo! My name is Burnie and I'm the gym leader of Obsidian City!" :: "OK then! I challenge you to a battle!" I say. :: "Ok, come with me." Burnie calls way ahead. :: Omega and Tama run to catch up with Burnie. :: "This is our battlefield!" Burnie says. :: "Wow" Omega and Tama say at the same time "This... Is... AWESOME!" :: "Yeah, well... are we going to get to our battle now?" :: "Yeah, lets do it!" :: "Referee! Get in here, I have been challenged!" Burnie yells. :: "I'm COMING! Just wait!" Referee yells "Jeez" she then mutters. :: Referee walks in and onto her reffing platform. :: "The rules are simple, each trainer will battle with one pokemon, when a pokemon passes out, the owner of that pokemon loses." :: "Ok i got it" I say. :: "Lets start this!" Burnie yells "I'm fired up! GO PEGASCORCH!" :: "Alright! GO HORUSEUS, stand by for battle!" :: "Pegascorch! Use Inferno Rush!" :: "Dodge it and use MYSTIC INFERNO ICE!" :: Horuseus dodges and hits with Mystic Inferno Ice but doesn't freeze the enemy. :: "GRRRRRR..... Pegascorch! On your feet! Keep using FURY WINGS!" :: "Um.... Uh..... Horuseus! Use Mystic Inferno Flare!" :: Fury Wings hit once and Mystic Inferno Flare misses. :: "GO HORUSEUS! Mystic Zone!" :: Mystic Zone strikes and leaves a powerful scar. Pegascorch falls to the ground. :: "NO! Pegascorch! Get up!" :: Pegascorch does not get up. :: "Pegascorch is unable to battle. Omega and Horuseus win the match. The victory goes to the challenger," Referee says. :: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Burnie screams. :: Burnie walks to the badge room to get a badge for Omega while the referee congrats Omega. : Burnie walks back to Omega and holds out a box with a badge inside. "Here Omega, this badge if for you for beating me." :: "Thank you," Omega replies. He then turns around and jumps up. "YES I Just Got... My First Gym Badge!" :: "Yeah Yeah.... Now i challenge you to a gym battle Burnie!" Yells Tama. :: "Ok... Maybe tomorrow." :: "Aw....... ok....." Tama says sadly. To Be Continued... Category:Stories